


Sleep around

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, M/M, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft needs to know who Irene has slept with but she assures, his little secret lover is safe from her ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep around

Pacing back and forth in his living room, the elder Holmes brother got out his mobile and furiously typed in a number. At first, the dialing tones sounded like a good thing. It meant that Irene hadn't once again changed her phone or number and at least Mycroft had the little comfort of knowing there was a chance of getting through to her. But eventually, the long beeps became agony to listen to and he was getting more and more annoyed. 

By the time Irene's playful voice crackled down the line, he was siting in his white leather armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mycroft dear!" She began, sounding as if this was the first bit of work she'd had in ages but Mycroft cut her off before she could make and outrageous comment that may end up with him sleeping with her... Again.

"Listen Irene, this isn't a game anymore." He snapped and stood up out of his chair. In his head, he worked out what to say. It was something he felt he couldn't just blurt out and yet there was no other way.

"What do you want?" She asked suddenly dropping the sexy act and becoming her serious self. Mycroft took a deep sigh and looked to a picture on his dining table. It was one of Gregory Lestrade, a man with silver hair and a tired face that just screamed 'I work too much!' He was the complete opposite to Mycroft but they had somehow found a way to make their relationship work. 

"How many of Sherlock's 'friends' have you... slept with?" He asked, suddenly gaining the confidence to shout down the phone. Irene gave a little giggle that disheartened him completely.

"Don't you worry, your little inspector friend is safe. That can't be said for mousy here. I don't think you know her so well but I'm sure Sherlock is very well acquainted with her." She assured seeming distracted by the thought of her. Mycroft wracked his brains for who it could be but no one came to mind. However, that wasn't important, what was important was that Lestrade hadn't cheated or ever slept with Irene. with was more than could be said for Mycroft. 

He hung up the phone and fell back into his armchair, feeling guilty. He couldn't continue with his life knowing that Lestrade had been faithful and he had called up The Woman who had brought the nation (and himself) to it's knees. So what was he to do now? He had no reason for calling Irene in the first place and it wasn't as if he wasn't getting what he wanted from Lestrade - really, he was getting everything he needed and more- so it would surely end their relationship. But guilt had already taken him over, so much so that Lestrade's number was already on his phone screen. Fearfully, he let his finger 'fall' on the call symbol and instantly regretted it.

Lestrade sounded tired when he picked up the phone. He could barely say hello with out it sounding that little bit sarcastic. Mycroft sighed and closed his eye.  
"I need you to come round here, now..." He whispered just loud enough for Lestrade to hear. Lestrade groaned reluctantly but in the distance Mycroft could hear a cab drawing up next to him on the pavement and a door shutting. quickly, he said goodbye and hung up the phone. Never mind asking Irene how many of his friends (even though he couldn't admit that they were his friends), this was going to be far more embarrassing and awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade stood at Mycroft's door. It was nice and bright outside even though it was already 7:00 but the sun didn't mirror his feelings. He was far too tired and half expected Mycroft to open the door naked. Instead of giving in to the sexy pale body of the elder Holmes brother, (this time) he was going straight to bed, no crap small talk and no... love making. However, when Mycroft opened the door, he looked gravely serious and was fully clothed.

"Are you ok?" Lestrade asked as he was invited in. Mycroft was silent and guided his confused lover into the living room, shutting the door hastily behind him. 

"Wait, wait... we are not going to do this again. I'm too tired." Lestrade joked and sat himself down on the sofa that many a time, he'd occupied, not because of fights but because he'd never slept on a more comfortable sofa in his life. Even he thought it was the saddest reason. Mycroft then took a seat, still looking as fearful and serious as he had when he'd opened the door.

"Gregory, you are going to hate me and I do understand if you wish for us to end the relationship but please listen to me" He began. "Before we knew about Irene Adler's scandals and it became a huge case, I called her and we... slept together

...to be continued


End file.
